Kitty's Mistresses
by Pupmon1
Summary: Blake's always been told that her desires are wrong...that she is part of the problem and needs to hide herself away. Her team...convinces her otherwise in a very interesting way. [Pollination]


**AN: So...trying a thing. I've never written anything like this before...but still, judge me away. This does contain sex and pet play stuff.**

 **Note: There's a name change at a point, I know it's a thing, it was intentional, so...don't worry about it.**

* * *

Blake sat in the dorm, alone, watching something she wouldn't be caught dead in...something she didn't want her team. She was curled up in the corner of her bed, away from the door with her scroll in her lap, the volume turned down so no one else could hear, but her faunus heritage made it more than easy to hear each word...each moan, each command.

The young faunus had a single guilty pleasure...something no one can know. Something...no one can discover. She was a faunus rights activist...and here she was...watching one of her own be subservient to a human. And the worst thing was, she enjoyed it...she wanted that.

Her ears wiggled underneath her bow and she panted softly, her free hand slowly snaking down to her skirt. Just as she touched her wet panties, the door to the dorm burst open. Blake yelped and scrambled to turn off her scroll, cutting the video short and pulling her hand away from herself. She took a deep breath and watched as her team walked inside, all talking about school and classes and weapons.

"Hey Blake," her partner, Yang, chirped contently. The blonde beauty noticed the scroll in Blake's lap and grinned. "Hey, what were ya watchin'?"

"N-nothing," Blake said quickly, then she stood. "I'm going to take a shower." And with that announced, Blake quickly made her exit, trying not to notice the skeptical looks she was getting.

Blake darted into the bathroom and shivered. Her body felt hot...and that look Yang gave her. The young faunus shook her head, not wanting to think about that. "We're...equal…" she mumbled softly to herself, then she moved to the shower. She blasted the cold and sighed softly, striping down and putting her ribbon on the sink. She stepped inside, shivering from the cold, but it did help her body finally calm, and her mind focus on better things than her stupid fantasies.

She took a deep breath, finally calm and composed again after a few minutes of the cold water pelting down on her. Blake smiled as she grabbed her shampoo and body wash, both a gentle lavender scent, no where near over loading her sensitive nose. Normally, she wouldn't bother...but Weiss would pick up on what happened if she didn't. She definitely didn't want to get Weiss mad...those piercing blue eyes and authoritative voice...it wasn't good for her.

Blake shook her head clear of the thoughts of her teammates in such...a position and finished her shower. She wrapped her body in a warm towel from a neat stack by the door, then picked up her clothes, not bothering to put her ribbon on in front of her team. She didn't notice anything strange...until Weiss spoke.

"You're not hiding your ears...that's very good, little pet~" she cooed softly with a grin.

Blake's eyes went widened and her eyes flicked down to her bed...her scroll was still on...the video paused. Blake looked over at her teammate...that devilish grin...and knowing eyes. The young faunus tried to bolt out the door, only to slam into Yang. Yang crossed her arms and shook her head, not letting Blake get away.

Blake gulped and spun around, finding Weiss standing behind her with a grin. Oh god that grin… "That's what you are, or...what you want to be?" the white haired heiress said in a soft voice.

Blake clenched her fists and shook. Part of her wanted to fall to her knees under that commanding gaze, but a stronger part was screaming the same mantra Adam had instilled in her. Human and Faunus are equal...my desire is wrong. Blake glared down at Weiss with hard amber eyes. "I'm no pet."

Weiss grinned and stepped forward, not backing down from the harsh gaze. "But you want to be...don't you?"

Blake took a step back, only to bump into Yang's muscular body. She shivered a little and shook her head. "No I do not," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, though she felt herself beginning to crack under Weiss' gaze.

Weiss slowly reached up and grabbed Blake's chin, forcing her to bend down to stare right in Weiss' ice blue eyes. "You're not saying stop, kitty cat~" she cooed with a grin.

Blake turned bright red from the words, but couldn't reply. She felt stuck, frozen by that dominating gaze. Blake gulped and shivered, her ears laying back. The thought of giving in...it's so alluring...so tempting.

Weiss smiled, seeing the expression on the young faunus' face. This poor little kitty was so close to submitting… Weiss leaned in, just short of a kiss and spoke gently. "You want to be a pet...don't you?" Blake gulped, but she nodded slightly. Weiss smiled and released Blake, patting her cheek before backing away to her bed to grab her scroll. "Good. In a few days we'll get started."

Blake sighed softly and closed her eyes, her shoulder's slumping in defeat. This is what she wanted...her greatest fantasy...but she was nervous. Not only did she just give herself to a human...but to a Schnee.

Behind the black haired girl, the two sisters glanced at each other. They knew very little about what was going on, or what this entailed...but the older one knew one thing, Blake was uncomfortable. The blonde beauty reached out and put a warm hand on Blake's shoulder. "Blake? Are you okay?" When all she got was a shake of the head, she decided to press her. "Would you like me and Ruby to be there?" Yang didn't know much about this...but she knew sometimes the sub would like to have someone there...to make sure things don't go too far.

Blake gulped and shivered. They had all been in her fantasies at one point or another...and now they're offering to be there...with Weiss. Blake gulped and nodded, only intending for them to be there to make sure nothing happens...Weiss had other ideas.

"Great, the more the merrier," Weiss said with a grin as she typed away on her scroll, sending a message to someone. "A kitty can be a handful...maybe more than one owner would be best."

"Weiss! We don't know anything about this stuff," Ruby objected.

Yang nodded and crossed her arms, about to speak before Blake spoke in a gentle voice. "Okay...all three…"

All three girls looked at the faunus, who looked like she was ready to shrink into a hole and never come back out. The three shared a look, then nodded. "Alright...we'll try it," Yang said, relaxing her stance. "Just once...and we'll see if everyone is okay."

Ruby nodded and Weiss smiled. "Alright. Blake go to the library," she ordered. Blake was ready to question it before that commanding look was shot her way again. "I need to teach them how to do this, and I can't do it with you in the way. So, for the next few days, you're going to have to spend time in the library."

Blake sighed, then quickly got dressed. She tied her ribbon around her ears, then walked out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, Weiss presented Blake with a small black box and told her to get ready as her three teammates started to strip down on the other side of the room, talking among themselves in hushed whispers, too low for Blake to care to listen. Blake focused down on the box, it looked like a regular jewelry box that one would buy a necklace in, but Blake got the feeling it was something much more...meaningful. Blake carefully opened the box and looked down at what Weiss had gotten for her.

A black collar, thin with a nice silver buckle and d-ring. Hanging from the d-ring was a white snowflake charm, not exactly the Schnee logo, it was softer. Blake ran her fingers over the edges of snowflake, nice and rounded. Blake could only guess it's so it doesn't hurt anyone during play.

She put the collar to the side, not wanting to put that on first. Blake took a deep breath, then started to unbutton her blouse. As the buttons came free, she ran through her mind exactly what was about to happen. She was about to follow the orders of not one, but three humans, one being a Schnee, the figurehead of the very people she had spent her life fighting against. But...she didn't feel trapped, or controlled...she felt free, for once. She cast aside her blouse and squirmed off her skirt.

As she wormed off her panties Weiss came and stood over her. The young faunus gulped softly and looked up to meet Weiss' icy eyes...but at the moment they were gentle. Blake watched in silence as the girl in white...well white underwear right now, reached down and took the slim black collar. She thumbed the charm absently, looking down Blake expectantly. Blake shift positions, sitting up straight and almost presenting her neck for Weiss. The smaller girl nodded and leaned down, attaching the collar around the faunus' neck, securing it where it was comfortably tight.

Blake's ears laid back and she pulled at her collar slightly, feeling the other three's gaze on her now. "Well...might as well turn my faunus rights card in…"

Ruby looked at Blake, shifting on her heels. "Do you not like it?" the youngest asked carefully.

Blake shook her head, but as she was opening her mouth to respond, Yang spoke. "Don't worry Rubes, the little kitty is just being proud. We can fix that~"

Blake's face turned bright red and she looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Y-Yang...mew…" she mumbled, trembling.

"Something wrong...kitty cat~?" Yang cooed as she leaned down

Blake trembled, feeling the large girl's breath on her ears. It was warm...just like the rest of her. "N-no...this is just...overwhelming," Blake managed, trembling.

The three humans looked at each other, then Ruby hopped forward, plopping into Blake's lap. "Don't worry kitty, we're gonna take good care of you."

"R-Ruby," Blake stuttered, looking up at the dark haired girl. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around Ruby and resting her head on her shoulder. "I s-swear...if you tell anyone...we are never speaking again."

Ruby nodded innocently and gently kissed Blake's cheek. Blake blushed deeply and nuzzled into the younger girl's shoulder, only jumping slightly as she feels two warm arms grab her from behind.

"We'd never out you, kitty," Yang cooed, her warm arms coming around to envelop Blake in a warm hug.

"Good...I'm trusting you...with my f-f-fantasy…" Blake gulped, trying to steady her voice. "M-m-mistress…" she mewed, the word making her feel both excited and scared. Blake pushed her face deeper into Ruby's shoulder, trying to hide her expression.

Ruby shrank away from Blake, allowing Yang to grab the faunus' chin, making her turn to look at the blonde beauty. "Mistress?" Yang pondered with a devilish grin.

"Just...one?" Weiss spoke up from a box she was digging through.

"Singular?" Ruby added with an innocent smile.

Blake's ears pricked and she was speaking before she realized what she was saying. "My wonderful...m-mistresses…"

Yang grinned and pulled Blake into a hot, forceful kiss, her little sister leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on her collarbone. Blake's ears laid back as her hand came up to lightly touch Yang's shoulder, Ruby's lips making her shiver.

The moment was interrupted when Weiss set a box on the bed and gently reached over, lightly taking one of Blake's ears between her forefinger, and thumb. Blake purred as she pulled away from Yang, focusing on the white haired girl rubbing her ears.

Weiss smiled and gestured down at the box...a box full of toys. "Come on cute kitty, first time around...you pick what we play with~"

Blake trembled and nervously grasped the charm around her neck, looking through the box as Ruby shifted herself to Yang's lap. Blake's ears pricked as she looked through the box of goodies, dildos, vibes and...amber eyes went wide as they landed on the most captivating item...a black cat tail plug.

She gulped softly and her ears laid back. A dream come true! She reached into the box and pulled out a strap on. "I've...been fantasizing about this…" she said, offering the phallic toy to Yang.

"So...you wanna be pegged~?" Yang said with a grin as the sisters stood to put the harness on the blonde boxer.

As they worked, Blake turned her attention back to the box and she pointed to the black tail. "I...want the tail too…"

Weiss smiled as she grabbed the soft tail. "A nice little tail...for my little kitty~ Okay."

The pale mistress pointed at the floor and Blake sunk down at her command. She sat on the ground and looked up at Weiss expectantly. Weiss circled around Blake and grinned. She reached down and grabbed a pair of fingerless black gloves, and a container of lube. Blake's eyes went wide with excitement and she leaned down, presenting her butt for Weiss.

Instead of lubing it up, Weiss gently put a hand on Blake's asscheek. "What exactly do you want, kitty?" the heiress wondered with a teasing grin.

Blake grunted and shivered. "Weiss...er Madam…" she groaned, wiggling her butt in Weiss' hand. The faunus looked back pleadingly, trying to make it obvious what she wants without just saying it.

Weiss walked around the girl on the floor, the crouched in front of you and grinned cruelly. "No no no, that's not what I asked. What do you want, kitty?" she cooed softly. The white haired heiress grabbed the faunus' chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. Blake swore for a moment she heard Weiss whisper, "A pet has no need for pride," in a low voice.

The raven haired girl squeaked and looked around, trying to avoid Weiss' commanding, icy gaze...but one jerk of her mistress' hand forced her gaze to snap forward. Amber met blue and Blake felt something snap. Everything seemed to fall away, and words tumbled out of her mouth, her eyes dimming under that stern, icy gaze. "Mistress, I want you to grace me with a tail so I can be a better kitty for all three of you!"

"Good little Kitty...good little pet~" Weiss smiled and leaned in, kissing her pet warmly before pulling away and starting to lube up the plug...and Kitty's butt. The cat faunus wiggled her butt happily, pausing when something new came into view.

"Hey it fits!" someone said above her, Kitty's gaze was too focused on the rubber phallus in front of her face, her ears pricking in excitement

She licked her lips hungrily and purred. "Oh my dust…" she said with a breathy moan.

There was a chuckle above her, then a voice spoke...a different voice, sweet and innocent. "I bet the kitty would like to suck on it~."

Kitty's eyes tracked the head of the cock as the wearer moved a little closer. "Would little Kitty like to?"

Kitty nodded eagerly, looking up at her blonde mistress, noting her sister behind her, peering around at the cat faunus. "Yes Mistress!" she almost shouted as she reached out with her paws to grasp at the member between the blonde beauty's legs.

Though her paw fell short when her mistress moved back. "Who said you could touch it with your paws?" the strongest mistress scolded the cat at her feet.

Kitty recoiled, lowering her head and her ears laid back. "P-please mistress...let me suck your cock," she mewled, her butt wiggling a little, yet her begging was interrupted with a sudden gasp when she felt a finger slide inside.

The cat peered up, trying to look apologetic and pleading at the same time. Her blonde mistress smile and stepped forward again, the cock just in reach. "Come get your treat, little Kitty~"

Before Kitty could jump on the thick cock in her face, she felt the finger pull out and be replaced with something small and cold. Her ass tightened around it as it tapered off, and Kitty looked back, swinging her butt a little to feel the soft velvet tail brush against her thighs. She looked up at the white haired mistress who gave her the tail. "I'm a pretty Kitty now, Madam Schnee~" she said with a giggle, wagging her tail.

Then a cough drew her attention back to the dick in her face. Kitty licked her lips and leaned forward, her gaze moving up her larger mistress' body to meet her lilac gaze. Kitty leaned in and licked up the shaft slowly, her tongue moving around the head when she reached it. As she started to wrap her lips around the cock, she heard talking above her.

"That looks...really good…" an innocent voice cooed.

"Yeah, she's kinda cute like that."

"It's where she belongs…" said a commanding voice.

Kitty wagged her tail and carefully nodded, giving a hum of conformation as she started to bob on the toy. The toy reacted, moving against the large girls core, making her moan. She started thrusting into Kitty's mouth, pushing the thick toy deeper each time. At the same time, Mistress Rose knelt down beside Kitty and reached up, gently starting to rub her ears. The gentle touch edged Kitty forward, making her move more and more, the dragoness in front moaning and panting as the cat moves.

The blonde beauty's thrusts started coming faster, more wild. Kitty heard someone whispering something, too low...too hazy to make out, though she doesn't miss the grin on her blonde mistress' face. Suddenly she felt someone grab her collar and pull her off the cock.

Kitty mewled in surprised and mewed pitifully at Mistress Rose. "M-Mistress?" She looked at the silver eyed girl disappointedly, her own wetness soaking her inner thighs.

Madam Schnee looked down at the woman beneath her and crossed her arms. "Never question your mistresses!" she said sternly, then she pointed at one of the beds in the room. "On, now"

Kitty's ears pricked and pulled herself from Mistress Ruby's hold. "I'm sorry mistress, it won't happen again," she said remorsefully. Then the cat started towards the bed. She heaved herself up, stretching like a tired cat, wiggling her butt in the air. She squished her soft breasts into the bed, wagging her tail to allow her mistress to see her pure pink flesh.

She was moving to sit up when Mistress Rose came over and pinned her face to the bed, her hand was gentle...but strong and firm. From her awkward angle, Kitty could see Madam Schnee moving around and tying her hands above her head with a familiar black ribbon, forcing the faunus to stay in the position. Kitty's ears wiggled when she remembered what Blake used that ribbon for...then two warm, strong callouses hands grabbed her ass, jolting her out of her memories, and forcing her to be still.

Kitty tried to arch her back, push her butt into the warm hands holding her. This was right...this was what she was meant to be...Blake is such a distant concept she doesn't even remember why she would resist this feeling. The white haired mistress laughed and something moved in front of her. Kitty managed to look up and she found a nice, wet puss, trimmed white fuzz around it.

"Lick, cat," Madam Schnee suddenly ordered, as the blonde beauty suddenly pushed the rubber cock into your core.

Kitty moaned and gasped loudly as the thick member suddenly trusted inside her awaiting pussy. She felt Madam Schnee abuse her open mouth by grabbing her head and forcing her face into her wet puss. Kitty panted and obediently licked her bittersweet silt as the dragoness started to move, beginning to slam into her. Out of the corner of her eye, the cat girl could see Mistress Rose, leaning back on the bed, smiling innocently.

Kitty moaned into Madam Schnee's puss as the Dragoness reached under her and lightly strokes her clit. Kitty easily started moving in pace with her blonde mistress as she pleasured the pussy before her. She felt the heiress tremble and tense with every pass of her textured tongue. She jumped and made a particularly pleasing sound when Kitty nipped and sucked on her clit. The dragoness' thrusts only served to edge the cat on more and more, both wanting to hear the others moan and grunt.

Kitty's ears flicked as Mistress Rose leaned in a whispered gently. "It feels good...doesn't it? To be where we deemed you…?"

Kitty pulled away, licking her lips clean and catching her breath. "Thank you...all of you...for making me...what I was meant to be…" the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think. She leaned over and lightly licked Mistress Rose's cheek before Madam Schnee grabbed her head and forced her to continue pleasuring her. From the trembling and quivering of Kitty, it was obvious she was close...so close to releasing.

Mistress Rose gestured something to the Dragoness and suddenly Kitty was empty, no stimulation...no warm hands gripping her ass. Kitty pulled away slightly and whimpered in desire, wiggling her butt trying to entice the Dragoness again. When nothing came, she looked over at her young mistress.

"Mistress Rose!" Kitty complained.

The black haired girl frowned for a moment before speaking in a soft, innocent voice. "You can only release, after Weiss does."

Kitty whimpered, then looked up at Madam Schnee...her body was red and she was trembling, looking down at her pet with half lidded eyes. It was a sight almost as arousing as the Dragoness and her wonderful cock. Kitty licked her lips and nodded. "It shall be done...I live to serve~" she cooed before diving in.

Madam Schnee gasped as Kitty stuck her tongue in deeper, scraping it against her insides as her nose brushes against the small girl's clit, making her jump. Kitty's senses were overwhelmed with the smell and taste of her precious mistress. Madam Schnee shifted positions, moving so Kitty's wiggling fingers could slide inside her moist folds and pleasure her fully. The pants and moans of her mistress pushes Kitty to move more and more, finger in tongue out, tongue in finger out. Kitty got into a nice rhythm, feeling Madam Schnee's pussy clench around her tongue and finger. Kitty pulled her tongue out and flicked it against her clit as her finger curled into the heiress' spot.

Madam Schnee's screams of ecstasy filled the room as she released, her juices spurting out on Kitty's face. As she does, her core is suddenly filled again, the rubber phallic curved up into her. "Cum," Mistress Rose said in a sickly sweet voice.

Kitty cried out and trembled, her puss clamping down on the strap on, soaking it with her fluids as she obeyed this final command. The faunus panted and went limp as her cum dripped down her legs...everything felt warm and fuzzy...it was getting hard to think. She felt herself be pulled off the dildo and rested on the bed by delicate hands. She was allowed to relax there, beside Madam Schnee, who was resting on her back. Kitty's head lolled to the side and she smiled at her white haired mistress.

Madam Schnee glanced at her pet out of the corner of her eye and she grinned. "You're a good girl…" she cooed softly, making Kitty smile before her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

When the young faunus opened her eyes everything was still hazy, and sore. It was hard to move but she managed to roll onto her side. Her eyes cleared, the sharp amber eyes of Blake Belladonna returning. The first thing she noticed is that she was on Weiss' bed...and staring at the wall. The second thing was that she was naked, warm, and clean...and the third was the warm blanket wrapped around her.

Blake heard...something behind her, and she groaned and rolled over to face it, finding her team sitting on the other bed, talking to each other in hushed, most of them at least wearing underwear now...though if memory serves...Ruby never took hers off. Yang and Weiss were focused on each other, muttering something about out in class, as Ruby keeps nervously glancing at Blake. Blake carefully tried to sit up, gaining her team's attention. Weiss hopped up and lightly pushed Blake back down on the soft bed.

"Hey, you're awake," the young heiress said softly, gesturing for Ruby to hand her something. In a flicker of rose petals, Weiss is given a water bottle. The white haired girl smiled as she opened it and passed it to Blake.

Blake shifted positions and sipped on the water, aware of all the eyes on her. Once she quenched her thirst she looked up at her team and smiled. "That was….hot…" she mumbled decidedly.

Everyone in the room seemed to relax, especially Weiss. She sat on the bed and sighed. "Good…" she sighed.

"S-so...how are we gonna...go about this…?" Yang asked carefully.

Blake rolled onto her back and reached up, pulling at her collar. "I...wanna keep doing this…"

Weiss nodded and smiled. "Alright then. Well, here are a few rules."

Blake propped herself up so she could see her teammates.

"First, you're always Blake outside of this room," Ruby said simply.

"Second: you can't tell anyone what happens in here," Yang added with a nod.

Weiss looked over and quickly said, "Your collar is small enough to hide under your scarf, if you want to keep it on."

Blake closed her eyes, thinking for a moment as she thumbed the charm. After a moment, she nodded firmly. "I'll keep it on…" she stated.

All three nodded and Ruby pounced on Blake, hugging her excitedly. Blake chuckled and closed her eyes, feeling safe, calm and happy with this new deal.


End file.
